A Tale of One Lost Soul
by chibiryuji
Summary: It's been two years since Ryuji, Neji, Gaara and Naruto went camping. Where are they and what's going on! I'm not the best with summaries, but the story will be good. Please RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning:_**Major OOC, Yaoi, Lemons, Swearing, Violence. Crack fic.

**_Summary: _** Two years have passed since Ryuji, Neji, Gaara, and Naruto went camping. What's wrong and where are they?

**_A/n: _**Someone promised me a whipped cream covered Naruto so here I am! JK! So anyways here is the long forgotten sequel to "A Tale of Two Demons"

* * *

This Indicates Narration

_This indicates thoughs_

This indicates talking

* * *

Prelude: What happened? 

The years passed. The four friends, lovers by loving, gone. Their bond of friendship gone. The times the spent together, gone. All apart by several thousands of miles, determined to get back in one another's lives.

They were all sitting around the campsite, joking merrily, teasing Ryuji. In a blinding light Ryuji was the first to go. Then another flash. Naruto went. The lights continued flashing until all four shinobi were gone.

Of course Kakashi, Iruka, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and all of the rest of the rookie 9 began looking for the four missing shinobi, their friends.

Summer turned to autumn, autumn to winter, winter to spring, and spring to summer. The cycle continued, the teams still searching. Two years passed.

* * *

Chapter 1, Section 1: Sand in the Hour Glass 

Gaara's POV

We find Gaara, alone, half-naked, crying and sitting in a small padded chamber, most likely the one of a mental hospital. Gaara was found on the streets, thrashing and exclaiming he needed his friends. He was placed in this institute due to the fact they knew he had no friends.

"_I remember it like it was all yesterday. We were all sitting around the campsite, minding our own business and then all of a sudden…time stopped. It didn't really stop, it just…it's just all a blank. I'm sitting in this room…full of people-strange people. Where's my blonde kitsune? Why am I here?" _I thought angrily to myself. The bars began sliding along the rail. Feeding time. A plate was thrown towards myself; I didn't try to catch it. I just lay there crying my heart out.

"Shut up you worthless bitch." Spat the prison guard, closing the gate.

I shook my head, "You're wrong…they were real…I know they were…" i said to myself, murmuring it.

"I think I know how I can help you." Said a soft voice. Gaara turned his head to the side to see the brunette hair of a leaf kunoichi. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan?" I asked confusedly. She quickly put a finger to her lips; I knew I had to be quiet.

"Yes Gaara. We've been looking for you guys for so long now." She said with a smile. "We know where one of your friends is at." She continued. My eyes lit up.

"Where?" I asked in a hushed whisper. Her eyes grew dim. "Hinata-chan?" I asked again. She began crying.

* * *

Chapter 1, Section 2: Snow White Enchantment 

Neji's POV

Neji sat on the edge of a hospital bed, he had just woken up from a two year coma. He looked around to see Flowers, a note, and Lee sitting there.

"L-Lee?" I asked in a strained, tired voice.

"NEJI!" Lee shouted almost shattering my eardrums. "We thought you would never wake!" He continued on, hugging Me tightly.

"Lee! LEE!!!" I shouted at the boy. He stopped hugging me and looked back at the note on the table, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Neji-san…" Lee said softly, losing most of his effervescent nature.

"Lee…what is it? What's going on? Where am i? How did you get here?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh Neji." Lee said wiping his eyes. "You are in the Konoha Hospital, I walked here everyday for the past two years, we thought" He started before I interrupted.

"TWO YEARS?!" I asked. Lee nodded his head sadly.

"Yes. We found you unconscious in the forest, twenty miles from your campsite. No one else was there." Lee said, continuing to speak as I went deep into thought.

"_Wait…if I was the only one there…where is Ryu-koi? Gaara? Naruto? Where the hell is everybody and how the fuck did I end up here?" _I though angrily. Lee began shaking me violently.

"Neji…we found this note in Ryuji's jacket…it's addressed to you, Gaara and Naruto…Gaara should be arriving shortly. Naruto is already here." Lee said, pointing to the sleeping blond in the bed over to my right. "The note on the envelope specifically asked that you three read it all together…it said if you didn't…well…just please do it Neji!" lee shouted at me. I nodded.

"Anything for my Ryu-koi." I said looking over at the blond as well. "What happened to Naruto?" I asked suddenly.

"He was found bleeding in the middle of nowhere AKA Suna Desert. We brought him back and he should" Lee said as Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Neji-chan?" Naruto asked in a small whisper. I nodded.

"I'm right here…and Ga" I started as the door to the hospital room with us in it swung open; I paused. Through the door came Hinata and Gaara, Gaara's hand being held by Hinata's.

* * *

Chapter 1, Section 3: Alls well that ends horribly.

Narrators POV

The three shinobi that had last seen each other two years ago exchanged hugs. Gaara and Naruto stayed together for a long while, hugging, kissing and crying happily. After 25 minutes of this almost complete reunion, Naruto and Gaara turned their heads towards Neji, knowing why the white-eyed ninja had a sad look upon his face, and the tears falling from his eyes were not tears of enjoyment, but tears of rage, sadness, and loneliness. Naruto stood up, wobbling slightly, and moved himself over to Neji's bed and sat down. Gaara sat on the other side of Neji wrapping his arm around him, Naruto following the same action. 

"OH Neji-chan…" Naruto said, sadness in his bright blue eyes.

"I think…" Gaara murmured. Lee and Hinata had gathered around the three gay boys, their eyes wandering from Neji, to Naruto, to Gaara and finally to the letter next to the three.

"Yes Gaara…we should." Neji finally spoke out. He reached over for the blue envelope and began reading the writing out loud. The letter read as folloing:

* * *

_(On the envelope)_

_To Neji-koi, Gaara-chan, Naruto-chan._

_PS: Please read this all together._

* * *

Neji began fumbling with the envelope so Naruto took it and began opening the seal. The three of their eyes widened as three things, all belonging to Ryuji, fell out of the thick, bulgy envelope. Neji picked up the item wrapped up with his name on it and opened it.

"Oh my god…" Neji said crying. Ryuji's dog collar, the one received at the festival fell out. It was covered in a small spot of blood.

"Neji-chan…" Naruto said crying. Gaara wrapped his arms tighter around the crying shinobi. "L-let's see…wh-what else there is." He finished. Gaara picked up the next package, the one addressed to him. He unwrapped it and dropped it.

"Oh my god…" Gaara said softly as he stared at the diary Ryuji had always written in. He picked it up and held it close to his heart. Naruto picked up the last bundle and unwrapped it slowly. His eyes were streaming with tears as he left his head on Neji's shoulder. Ryuji had left him his favorite dragon plushy, the one given to him by Neji.

"Why…why is all this stuff here?" Neji asked. Hinata and Lee had left. Neji picked up the letter, reading it aloud. The letter was as following:

_Guys, if you're reading this something terrible has happened to me. I must either be dead or I am being raped, tortured and humiliated as we speak. The clues to my disappearance will show them selves onto you, but until then I must say something. I want you to know ten things…ten things I have been meaning to tell all of you for so long…_

* * *

Ryuji's Corner:

I am back! Please Review and remember, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! As friends! lol._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning:_**Major OOC, Yaoi, Lemons, Swearing, Violence. Crack fic.

**_Summary: _** Two years have passed since Ryuji, Neji, Gaara, and Naruto went camping. What's wrong and where are they?

This Indicates Third Person Narration

_This indicates thoughts or writing_

This indicates talking and regular text

Chapter 2: Confession Time; Neji Speaks The Truth.

* * *

Gaara's POV

It's only been three minutes since I've realized I have friends and I already want to kill the next poor innocent bastard I see. Kiba just happened to walk in the room.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Can't I come by to visit my injured friends?" He asked, in a monotone voice.

"No you can't." I replied. Kiba looked at me, sorrow glistening in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear…about Ryu-chan." Kiba said. I immediately looked up at him.

"How the fuck do you know about that?!" I asked angrily as I stood up.

"Look! Read the rest of the god damn note! It explains it all!" Kiba said crying.

"Why I outta…" I said before Neji pulled back on my arm.

"Let's just read the note, shall we?" Neji said softly, opening the note he had folded.

* * *

_Guys, if you're reading this something terrible has happened to me. I must either be dead or I am being raped, tortured and humiliated as we speak. The clues to my disappearance will show them selves onto you, but until then I must say something. I want you to know ten things…ten things I have been meaning to tell all of you for so long._

_Neji-chan, I really do love you with my heart and if I ever do make this out alive…_

_Naru-chan, for the love of god just fuck Gaara up the ass and make him scream your name louder than I could even muster._

_Make sure you tape that for me and no I am not a pervert in any way, shape or form._

_Damn it Gaara I swear if you aren't blushing by this point I will get you to by the end of the note._

_Please tell my oniichan that I love him and he can take over the mansion, and if he chooses to give it to Sasuke-kun, I will not argue._

_I know you're probably wondering why Kiba is with you by now. Kiba-chan is there because long ago my parents promised the Inuzuka's my body as their son's slave. Kiba, you understand why I asked you to come. Please disregard my family's promise, so if I return Neji-chan, will be my only master._

_Naru-chan, I leave you and Gaara-chan my small fortune that I have left to enjoy for ever._

_Neji-chan, I leave you with all my possessions and I wish you to stay happy for the rest of the summer._

_The four of you sitting in the room currently, possibly Lee as well, you guys are the five that I want to hold the funeral in my honor. If I am not dead, everyone will understand but please…please do this so everyone will stop trying to rescue me. I do not want any of you to ruin your lives trying to fulfill this empty chance of saving my sorry excuse of a body._

_I miss you all terribly. Please forgive me._

_Now as to finish this letter I just want to say that you all are the best and I will surely miss-_

* * *

"How the hell…can that arrogant bastard just leave me here to wonder where he is?!" Neji shouted, his tears staining the note he was reading. 

"Neji, please…don't call him that…"Kiba whispered softly.

"How can I not?!" Neji retorted, clenching his fists tightly. There was a loud explosion in the room and a huge raging dust storm overtook the hospital room.

"Yo!" was the simple greeting we had heard from the silver haired jounin pervert. I glared at him.

'How can he take light of this situation?' I asked myself angrily. "HOW CAN YOU TAKE LIGHT OF THIS SITUATION?!" Naruto and I screamed at him, which caused him to jump backwards at least ten feet.

"Take light of what?" Kakashi asked intrigued by our reaction.

"THE DEATH OF YOUR BROTHER!!" Neji shouted at him.

"Oh. That." He said after a minute. I glared at him with all the anger I could muster.

"You…You cold hearted bastard!" Kiba shouted, his eyes stained with tears. "Someone as kind as Ryuji doesn't deserve you as a brother!"

"My, my. Kiba it seems you have a small crush on my brother." Kakashi said, winking at him. Kiba turned a bright red as he turned away.

"I do not. B-Besides even if I did, Neji is his boyfriend." Kiba said, his teeth clenched.

"Kiba…" Naruto said, pulling the dog boy into a warm embrace. Gaara and Neji exchanged glances with each other.

"He doesn't care about us. I don't think we should care about him." Someone's voice rang out. It turned out to be Neji. All eyes were on the white-eyed ninja.

"Neji! Why? He loves you!" Kiba shouted angrily. "How can you just decide you don't love him. After being in a coma for 2 years, you decide to just give up on him?! What kind of shit is that! he…he is the smartest, cutest, loving and uke-iest boy I have ever had the pleasure to meet! Everyone in Konoha and Suna love him! Why can you just decide to give up on him like that? Why?" Kiba asked, his eyes streaming with tears.

"Neji, Kiba has a point." Kakashi said with an over exaggerated sigh. "I don't think you can be Ryuji's lover. Someone like you doesn't understand the mixture of emotions in his heart. Besides, TenTen has been bothering me, tryiong to make me make you and Ryuji to break up." He added.

"Look. It doesn't matter. Kiba's family made a deal with Kakashi's. If they want Ryuji to be his fuck toy, let him when he gets back." Neji added, turning away. Naruto and Gaara just glared at the ninja.

"How can you just do that?" Naruto asked. The question lingering in the air, no answer to calm the raging of its sting. No one answered, but a loud bang and a bright flash of light filled the room. When the room cleared Kiba was gone, and everyone else was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Ryuji's POV

Ryuji has been taken away from the realm of the humans and is now under study. The people studying him aren't really people, but Shinigami that have turned him back into his 12 year old self. Ryuji has no idea what is happening or what has happened in the real world. The realm of the Shinigami is portrayed in his cell as Konoha, the room he spent most of his life in…the orphanage. Now let's find out where Kiba happened to appear.

_Diary Entry 1, October 13th 2007…_

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems these people have been kind enough to allow me to keep a diary. I've never had a diary before. I know it's girly but I need someone to confide in. Today is my twelfth birthday, I'm so happy that I at least received one gift from someone today. I guess it's easy to tell what it is seeing as I'm writing inside of it right as we speak! I wish I had a friend really bad. It so lonely just staying in this one room all the time. It's not that it's bad, it's just that there's no one to play with and I have all these videogames or what ever the box said! I don't really have anything much else to say so I think I'll stop for tonight._

I closed my silver and black diary and placed it back under it's hiding place; my pillow. I sighed as I let my eyes wander around the room filled with toys and games, "Why won't anyone ever adopt me?" I asked as I walked over to the large wooden orphanage door.

"Don't leave right now." The voice over the intercom rang.

"Why must I stay here? Can't I at least meet you?" I asked, enraged slightly.

"I apologize, young child. We have been busy, but I suppose I could allow you to see one of your friends." The voice said, drifting away as the door opened. In walked the figure of a beautiful brown headed boy with red fang-like cheek marks. His eyes were bright, his smile as soft as an angel's feather. (1)

"Oh my god. Ryuji!" The boy exclaimed running over to me and pulling me into a hug.

'E-Excuse me mister but I don't know you and if you could, could you quit hugging me? Besides I'm straight." I said, trying to get the boy off of me. Kiba blinked and let go.

"Ryuji, you look…younger…how old are you?" The boy asked.

"Um…I'm twelve." I said, smiling. "Who are you?" I asked.

'How do you not remember who I' Kiba started thinking before he felt a strange feeling in his body. Kiba looked over at the mirror on the wall to see himself returning to his twelve-year-old physique.

"Huh?" The boy asked me slowly.

"What's your name?" I asked, pulling the boy onto my bed.

"Oh. I apologize. My name is Kiba." Kiba said with a blush staining his cheeks. I laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"Oh it's nothing. But you're blushing. And just to let you know I'm not gay." I said with a slight giggle. I immediately covered my mouth. Kiba grinned slightly.

"I don't know many straight boys who giggle." Kiba said smiling. I blushed slightly. 'He's really cute! I wonder…he seems like the perverted loli-shota(2) type of boy.' Kiba thought to himself. I smiled softly trying to get the dog boy to smile back.

"Hey! HEY! Kiba!" I shouted pushing myself onto his lap. Kiba looked down at me and began turning a bright red. I giggled softly. "You got me. I'm not straight, I'm homo." I said pulling myself closer to Kiba.

"But…" Kiba managed before I smirked slightly. "Is it right for two twelve year olds to be going at it?" kiba asked me softly.

"Going at what?" I asked innocently.

* * *

The shinigami decided to give Ryuji a playmate. Wonder what could happen.

If you don't know what loli-shota is, look up Mitsukuni Haninozuka or just try loli-shota.

Ryuji's Corner:

Well, I hope I made this a good chapter. I've been sick with the flu so I tried my best. Please review.


End file.
